


into the snow

by graveltotempo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Christmas, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Snow, The Pack Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: 5 Times the Pack didn't know Derek and Stiles are together, and one time they find out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1724
Collections: Babies





	into the snow

**Author's Note:**

> loudly: CHRISMO FLUFF, CHRISMO FLUFF!

  1. **Scott**



When Scott walked inside the Stilinski residence, Stiles had already fired up his old laptop and the printer was regurgitating his research all over the floor. The brunette was curved on said laptop still, clicking away way too fast for a human/non werewolf, ignoring the growing pile of paper all over the floor. It was a chaotic as it was normal image, but that wasn’t what caught Scott’s attention.

Instead, he walked inside his best friend’s bedroom, made to launch himself on his bed and then promptly froze. The bed was already occupied.

“What,” he started, startling Stiles, “is _he_ doing here?”

The aforementioned ‘ _he’_ , did a clean job of ignoring Scott, placidly turning the page of the book he was pretending to be busy with. 

Stiles glowered at Scott. “I’m gonna start putting a bell on every single one of you,” he muttered darkly, turning immediately back to his laptop.

Scott pouted, grabbing a chair and pulling it towards Stiles’ desk. “Seriously, dude,” he complained, barely paying attention to what Stiles was looking at. “Why is he here? I already promised that I was going to come here and study, there was no need for him to come.”

The brunette turned to him, patting his shoulder, “And I’m sure Derek trusted you.”

“ _Not_ ,” called out Derek from the bed, but the younger ignored him.

“But you know him and his _terrible_ habits,” he continued, like he couldn’t hear him. “Just ignore him, that’s what I’ve been doing so far.” 

Scott gave one last withering look at the alpha werewolf, who continued to ignore him, before sighing and turning back to Stiles. “Fine. As long as he doesn’t bother us.”

Stiles looked like Scott’s faux threat was really amusing to him, but he didn’t comment on it, instead nodding. “Sure, Scotty. Have you brought anything useful for the project?”

After Scott handed him a couple of pages of notes written in scrawled handwriting, both boys busied themselves with editing down and adding stuff to Stiles’ research, adding Scott’s own touch to parts of it.

They worked uninterrupted for about an hour and half before Stiles stood up, his joints creaking from the lack of use. 

Scott smiled up at his best friend, hopeful. “Are we done, then?”

Stiles turned to his bed, barely paying attention. “We are gonna need to spell check and do a whole bunch of other stuff before we are completely done,” he explained, walking up to his bed.

There, he took the open book away from Derek’s hands and pulled his covers over the sleeping figure of the werewolf. He took the leather jacket he had left on the floor and folded it neatly on his cupboard.

“Dude,” called out Scott, watching in confusion as Stiles fixed his pillow as well. “Just wake him up and tell him to get his butt out.”

“It’s fine,” shrugged Stiles, a strange expression on his face as he watched the sleeping figure on his bed. “Let him catch up on his sleep.” Then he turned to Scott. “My dad is not home, let’s finish the rest of this downstairs.”

Scott would have rather complained about it - why leave the comfort of Stiles’ bedroom just because a creeper werewolf with no sense of personal space had decided to sleep on it? - but Stiles was already out of the room.

** 2. ** ** Boyd **

“What are you doing?”

Derek looked up from where he had been frowning at the inside of his pot and turned to his beta, standing at the door.

Boyd was already dressed to leave, and he probably was more than a little weirded out at seeing Derek, king of protein shakes and takeaway food, bent over a stove, apparently cooking something completely from scratch.

The Alpha werewolf scoffed, turning back to the stove, “What does it look like I’m doing?” he asked, smacking the inside of the pot with the wooden ladle.

_ Beating the shit out of the kitchenware,  _ was the answer in Boyd’s mind. However, he had a date with Erica in a few minutes, and healing from his smart mouth’s remarks would take way longer than his girlfriend would tolerate. 

So instead he said, “I have _no_ idea, Hale.”

The werewolf turned to glare at him, before turning the oven off, looking satisfied. “I’m making some stuffing.” he finally explained, emptying the contents of the pot in a small bowl.

Whatever the _hell_ Derek was putting in the bowl was _not_ stuffing. But again, Boyd had priorities and those included not insulting his alpha’s cooking, especially before a date. Although it brought up the question,

“Why?”

Derek washed his hands in the sink, before pulling out some cold dessert from the fridge. When Boyd’s feet remained planted on the floor, he finally turned to his beta with a loud sigh. “Don’t you have a date, Boyd? I’m sure Erica would prefer if you were not late.”

Boyd shrugged, although he furtively glanced at the clock. “Erica would kill me if she heard that I saw you cooking and didn’t investigate as to why?”

The Alpha showed him his fangs. “How about this: you leave now with whatever deduction you have made, and I let you live to see your girlfriend again.”

The beta could take a hint. “You’re the boss.” he called out, walking towards the door. “Enjoy your date, Derek!” he managed, before walking outside laughing a little to himself.

He managed to walk five feet away before he noticed Stiles skipping towards the Hale residence, a bottle of wine in his hands. “I wouldn’t go inside, if I were you,” he snorted, pausing momentarily. “Alpha wolf over there is having a date over, I think.”

Stiles snorted, waving the bottle of wine in his face, “I’m aware.”

The wolf watched him walk towards the house, and shrugged to himself. Sometimes Derek really confused him. Why would he ask _Stiles,_ of all people, to get him wine for him and his date?

** 3. ** ** Erica **

Erica had been pacing in the living room of the Stilinski residence for about 7 minutes before Stiles had finally sighed and pointed at one of the couches, the air of someone who knew he should not be asking anything to the werewolf but also was too curios for his own good.

She had appeared in his bedroom about 10 minutes before, blabbering about how she was royally fucked and needed someone’s help as soon as possible.

Stiles had managed to get her to the living room so that he could get some food in himself, but the blonde hadn’t spoken since, instead walking in circles for so long Stiles was sure there was going to be a hole in the floorboards soon.

“What is the problem, Reyes?” he asked her, once she had laid down on the couch, Stiles petting her hair from where he was perched on the couch’s arm.

“I fucked up,” complained the girl, eyes closing automatically at the touch.

Stiles snickered, “Given our day to day experiences I’m gonna need a little bit more context.”

The girl snorted a little, before turning serious again, and groaning. “God, Derek is gonna kill me.”

It took Stiles about three seconds to connect the dots. The Alpha werewolf was not one to kill his betas for anything except 3 main things: almost getting _themselves_ killed; not listening to him during a battle; and…

“ _What_ did you do to the Camaro?” he asked, and she whined loudly.

“I was just trying to move Jackson’s Porsche since he had left the keys with Isaac and instead of moving backwards, I moved forward and…” she whined loudly again, pressing her eyes closed once more.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, stressed. “What’s the damage?”

“A long scratch on his car,” a wince from the brunette, “a busted tail light,” another wince, “and Jackson’s car is completely unscratched.” yet another wince. 

At least if Jackson’s car had been scratched too, he might have killed her quickly and painlessly. Now there was his ego at having the best car that was ruined too.

Stiles sighed, shaking his head. “I’ll fix this,” he decided, and Erica opened her eyes at him.

She looked him up and down - or down and up, considering she was watching him upside down - and looked unimpressed. “No offense, Stilinski. But you don’t heal as fast as I do.” 

“I know how to handle him,” he told her, solemn.

Erica closed her eyes again. She was _fucked._

+

When Erica returned to the Hale house the next day, Scott and Boyd were helping Derek repair his car.

The werewolf made eye contact with her and she cringed, ready to be yelled at. Instead the werewolf just stared at her for a second, sighed, and continued with his work.

Stiles walked out of the house then, intact, and smiled at the beta, winking. _Told you I can handle him_ , seemed to say his wink and… _how in the fuck?_

** 4. ** ** Jackson **

Jackson was the last one to return from patrol, also empty handed. Once he walked inside the house and found the pack, just as desolated as he was, he grimaced, wiping the earth from his trousers.

“No one found him?” he guessed.

Stiles, who had looked almost hopeful when he saw Jackson walk inside, glared at the werewolf. “Do you see him hiding anywhere, Whittemore?”

The werewolf had some choice of words he would have normally shared with the class, but at one look from Erica he bit them back. 

To be honest, it was like his first time seeing Stiles in that state.

Countless of members had gone missing before, even Stiles himself; but he had never seen him as panicked as he looked right there and then. Maybe it was because Derek was the Alpha or something, but on the other side Stiles was just a human.

None of the wolves was reacting to the werewolf’s disappearance as chaotically as the young brunette.

It wasn’t like Derek was particularly nice to Stiles to begin with… Sure they spent a lot of time together, lately, but they weren’t necessarily friends, right?

“We can’t just stay here,” decided Stiles suddenly, standing up again.

No one had the heart to say that it was probably useless, so they found themselves outside again a few minutes later, everyone divided in pairs as for Stiles’ wishes.

Again, Jackson wanted to say something about this, but something held him back from voicing his thoughts.

Technically wasn’t Boyd the one that everyone kind of agreed was Derek’s second in command? And wasn’t Scott the first out of the betas to be bitten? Jackson the first to be bitten by _Derek_?

And yet all of them listened to whatever Stiles said, unable to challenge him or call him out on his words. Someone who was barely pack and was not even a werewolf.

He looked forward to where the brunette was calling out Derek’s name, ignoring the snow that had already started to fall all over the woods. He looked haggard. It continuously held Jackson back from saying anything, as well as made him want to find Derek faster.

The snow had started to get to their ankles when a howl suddenly rang through the woods, quickly followed by two loud howls.

Like Jackson had already pointed out, Stiles was _not_ a werewolf. And yet, the brunette stilled, listening to Isaac’s call and Erica’s call before falling on the ground at the third howl.

Jackson sprinted forward, pulling him up with him instinctively. He didn’t look hurt, but Jackson kept his arm on Stiles’ waist, pulling him along with him.

“Thank god he’s okay,” muttered Stiles, shaking slightly. “Oh thank god.”

_ How did you know that that was Derek’s howl?, _ wanted to ask Jackson. Instead he just nodded. “Yeah, he’s fine. Now, don’t die of hypothermia out here, Stilinski.”

** 5. ** ** Isaac **

Pack nights were honestly Isaac’s favourite time of the month. With all the people in the pack, as well as all the pack adjacent members, it was somewhat hard to get along - let alone finding a time in which you could sit together and try to work out through all the issues they had with each other.

Especially at the beginning, with Derek and Scott continuously engaging in a dick measuring context. However, after they were put in place by Stiles, Erica and Lydia had stopped trying to offend each other and Allison and Derek had slowly started to work together. An overall success.

He considered the crisps in front of him, wondering about who was more frightening between a Boyd without his favourite snacks and a Jackson without his crisps, before remembering he had Derek’s card with him and placing them both in his cart.

Derek had already told him he was not going to make it to Jackson’s house for the pack night anyway, so he wouldn’t have to explain his purchases till the statement arrived, and that was future Isaac’s problem, not his.

He was just about to pull out the 25 cans of coke, when he spotted Sheriff Stilinski a few feet away, eyeing the custard creams with a hungry gaze.

“Hey Sheriff,” he chirped, almost snickering when the man’s eyes widened in fear and he dropped the cookies like they had burned him.

He glared at the young beta. “Goddammit, Isaac.” He shook his head, walking past the biscuits assortation. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Stiles would have killed me,” he said sagely, not explaining if he meant the heart attack or the almost bought cookies. 

The man nodded a little, eyeing the contents of Isaac’s cart. “Wow. I can’t even look too long at a custard cream, while you guys get to eat all of _this_?”

The werewolf laughed, shrugging, “It’s pack night, after all, and Jackson’s fridge is almost worse than Derek’s.”

“Derek is going to the pack night?” asked the Sheriff, surprised.

“No.” answered the werewolf, now looking up at the Sheriff, curious. “Both him and Stiles bailed on it.”

The Sheriff nodded, speaking absentmindedly. “Oh, there we go. Didn’t expect him to want to play around and watch movies on the anniversary.”

“Anniversary?”, but even before asking, Isaac knew exactly _what_ anniversary the Sheriff meant.

It’s not like Derek was a much more open person than he was a year ago, when this all started; but still, Isaac had been living with him for a while, and the Alpha seemed to trust him. So it did hurt him slightly that the werewolf hadn’t mentioned the reason why he wasn’t coming to the pack night.

On the other side, he should have paid attention. Derek _never_ bailed out of pack nights.

When he arrived to the Hale House a few minutes later, hair messed up from all of the running, Stiles’ car was parked out the front.

Still he was surprised when, upon looking in from the window he was about to enter from, he found the brunette and the werewolf on the couch.

Derek’s face was hidden on Stiles’ lap, and while he couldn’t hear them due to the protective spell that Deaton had taught Stiles, he could still tell that he was crying.

Stiles’ mouth was moving as he ran his hand through his hair, slow and rhythmically. It took Isaac a few seconds to realise that Stiles was probably singing.

He had come back with the intention of helping Derek however he could throughout the day, but he couldn’t bring himself to walk inside. It was such an image, Derek letting himself be vulnerable with _Stiles_ of all people, and well… Isaac didn’t want to interrupt.

** \+ The Pack **

“What do you think?” asked Stiles, putting down the last decoration on the tree. He had first-hand decorated the Hale House Christmas tree without the help of anyone else, and everyone could tell he was immensely proud of this.

Scott looked up from where he was busy dying at the hands of one Erica Reyes, and gave him a thumbs up. “Not quite sure why you’re still decorating the tree on Christmas day, but good job, dude.”

The boy beamed at his best friend, before turning to Derek. “Derbear! What do you think?”

The rest of the pack was used to Stiles’ string of ridiculous nicknames for Derek, but they were still surprised whenever Derek actually replied to them.

“It’s pretty.” said Derek, immediately turning his attention back to the kitchen, where Isaac and Boyd were putting the dinner out.

Lydia looked at the tree in question with a critical eye, shaking her head. “That’s a lot of red.” she commented, but Stiles winked at her.

“I’m Little Red, after all,” he mewled, pretending not to hear Derek choking on the couch.

Lydia glanced at the Alpha in worry for a couple of seconds, before turning back to Scott and Erica. “By the way, dinner is served!”

The match was immediately forgotten, both werewolves rushing in the dining room as quickly as possible.

Derek watched them fondly and walked towards the table, only stopping when he felt Stiles pulling his sleeve. The brunette pointed upwards, to where a beautiful mistletoe was hanging over them.

“Come on, Derek!” complained Isaac, looking between him and the roast with hungry eyes.

The Alpha ignored him, smiling a little before pulling Stiles’ face towards his. He did hear the yelps and screams from the pack, but didn’t immediately pull away from him, instead biting his lower lip a couple of times. “Merry Christmas,”

Stiles grinned at him, “Merry Christmas, Sourwolf.” Then he glared at the rest of the pack, who was still staring at them in shock. “Why are you lot screaming?”

Scott looked horrified, “What- How! Why!”

“You kissed Stilinski!” stressed out Isaac, staring at him like Derek hadn’t understood his own actions.

“Okay?” 

The betas shook their heads in sync as Stiles and Derek sat next to each other as the table, and the brunette tilted his head to the side. “Wait.... did you guys _not_ know we are together?”

That sent another ripple effect across the table, making both men wince. 

“HOW?!” Complained Jackson, the beautiful dinner forgotten before him.

“Since when?” pressed Erica, while Lydia’s eyes seemed to be bugging out of her head.

“Since like months and-” he turned to Derek, glaring at the werewolf, who was doing his best to look innocent. “You didn’t tell them?!”

Derek calmly cut himself a piece of the roast. Then he shrugged at his boyfriend, “I thought it would be more fun waiting for them to figure it out.”

Suddenly Scott stood up, pointing an accusing finger at his Alpha. “That’s why you were sleeping in his bed.”

“Don’t point your finger at me,” almost growled Derek, earning a prompt ladle hit on his head.

“Don’t growl at your betas!” immediately said Stiles, and Derek huffed, turning his attention to the food.

Erica oohed. “I guess you really ‘can handle’ him.” she mused, finally shaking herself out of her reverie.

The Alpha turned his attention on Stiles, suspicious. “What does she mean?”

Stiles just grinned at him, as the rest of the pack started digging in, winking at his boyfriend. “Don’t worry your pretty head about it.”

Derek still looked suspicious, but when Stiles smiled at him, he couldn’t help smiling back, shaking his head slightly. 

_ And well _ , though Lydia. _With the way they looked at each other, it was honestly their own fault they didn’t figure it out sooner._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, I woke up this morning and decided to write some sort of christmas fluff for every fandom im in.... if you're a bts fan or a loona fan, i wrote two more christmas fics lol, check out my works!


End file.
